


Roommate Interviews and Small Interactions

by RedXD



Series: Danplan New Girl AU [1]
Category: DanPlan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ann is mentioned and she's Cece, Dan is Schmidt, Fluff, Hosuh is Jess, James is Coach, Jay is Winston but he isn't in this, New Girl au, Oneshot, Roommates, Stephen is Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Danplan new girl AUBasically this a one shot of Hosuh's 'entrance' into the loft with two small blurbs of the first week he's living there tooyeah so enjoy hopefully





	Roommate Interviews and Small Interactions

Hosuh taps his foot. His head and heart pound to a non existent rhythm.

“Y’know when I saw your ad on craigslist- I thought that at least on of you had to be a girl.. I mean not that- I don’t know..” He isn’t sure how to do a roommate interview.

Not in the slightest.

For starters, it’s already much different from a job interview. In a job interview, usually there’s some form of a boundary. A beautiful, glorious line that both parties are meant to never cross. However, with roommate interviews, you’re basically looking for someone who you can be friends with right? I mean, if you’re living with someone, you’re bound to become friends with them. And when it comes to presenting himself as someone who’d be a good friend to have around, he isn’t sure if he has the correct qualifications.

The guy sitting in the middle of the couch makes a noise that sounds somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. The other two chuckle lightly, but he is the only one who makes the odd noise. His green eyes rolling slightly in offended amusement.

“We’re all.. That’s..” He leans forward, stare overwhelmingly serious. “Why would you think that? That’s crazy.”

_Oh crap have I already bombed this?_

Every since the ‘accident’ two months ago, Hosuh has been growing desperate for a new apartment. He appreciated his best friend Ann letting him stay with her, but her model friends were constantly over and he could only handle so much of those people.

His mind traces back to two months ago. He’d been planning to surprise his girlfriend with a fun date. Everything was planned, the restaurant, a perfect area to sit and watch the sunset, a freshly cleaned car, everything. So he had gone and barged into Harper’s house, excited to see the look of joy she would have once he revealed his surprise.

However her surprise was far more impacting.

He still remembers the smile. The coy, devil like smile that the man gave him. That man had been in  _their_ bed, looking as if he’d won.

And Hosuh supposes he had.

_I mean he did get so keep her.._

A part of him however, doesn’t feel pained at all by the loss. In fact, he almost feels relieved he didn’t find out later.

He tunes back into the interview.

The guy beside who he had only learned to be named Dan a few minutes ago grins, amusement painted over his face.

“Dan wrote the ad.”

_Ah. I see._

Hosuh shrugs, not really sure of where any of this was going.

“Oh I guess, it was something about the words you used? I mean, I’ve never known any guys who use the words ‘sun-soaked’ and.. ‘beige-y.’” He makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

To be quite honest, he didn’t really care if this Dan guy had been a girl. He was past the point of wanting specific gendered roommates.

The purple-mohawk guy and the blonde haired guy both laugh at his comment while Dan pulls his plain white t-shirt over his head.

The guy to Dan’s left, named Stephen he believes, groans. “What are you doing?”

Hosuh looks back and forth from Dan to the far off table in the corner of the open apartment.

To be quite honest, he wasn’t expecting this. He had been expecting so called ‘roommate interviews’ to be interrogations to see if he was a murderer or not.

Dan motions to his bare chest. “What about these? These look ‘beige-y’ to you?” He begins to hold back a grin, most likely realizing his own odd behavior.

Stephen grins, looking amused, but also like some sort of tired baby sitter. “Sorry.”

Hosuh just shrugs. At least he knows that it could be weirder,  _but it isn’t._

It’s always important to look at the brightsides right?

The last guy, the one to Dan’s right finally speaks. “I’m his self confidence coach-“

“Yeah, you did a great job! Now we have to see more of Daniel! I was good with the face. Don’t make me burn my retinas.” Stephen argues at the other guy, who Hosuh remembers to be named James.

Dan grins. “What can I say, this is LLD, ladies love Dan.”

James shoves a hand in his face. “What? What did you just s- no go put a dollar in the jar right now.” He gestures to a jar next to the couch with a sticky note on it. In thick black sharpie is written  _‘Weirder Than Stephen Jar.’_

The green-haired male frowns. “Are you serious?”

“Yes- Now!”

“Goddamnit.” Dan gets up, slipping on his shirt again. He walks over and shoves a dollar into the jar. Said jar is already three fourths full of dollar bills.

_That’s an odd.. ritual?_

Hosuh gets up and walks behind the couch. His eyes blink at the light. It filters into the room, giving an ethereal warmth to the place. “This place is beautiful. Got so much light..” He falters.

_Harper and I used to watch light shows._

_DAMN IT HOSUH, DON’T THINK ABOUT HER-_

Yet his tongue slips. “Harper liked light. Ugh, it feels weird pushing away her name so much.”

He had already informed the three earlier of the ‘main reason why he needs an apartment.’ Even though he didn’t go into detail of what happened. For good reason anyways.

Dan motions with a small smirk to Stephen.

“It’s alright. Stephen knows, he got dumped.”

Said guy squawks indignantly. “How dare you.” He scoffs. “Stephen does not get ‘dumped.’ Just because she broke up with me- That means nothing. It was six months ago, I’m over it.” His voice raises slightly as he looks around. “I’m over her- Why are you all looking at me? I know it’s important to bask in the glory of my greatness, but seriously-“ He cuts himself off. Frowning, he lets loose a couple pounds of swear words before running a hand down his face.

Hosuh stares awkwardly at him.

_I’d be lying if I said I didn’t know that feeling at least a little bit._

A part of him feels sort of happy with this flow of insanity. All three of these people are uniquely.. unique. And he almost feels a craving to enjoy more of the craziness. His life needs more disney rides, but until he has the money, this is the closest thing he’ll get. The group walk into the open kitchen.

“Y’know-“ Hosuh scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’d like to live here.”

Dan nods, a grin that seems to be made for cheering a few people on. Stephen however raises a hand into the air a bit.

“I still have some questions. We still barely know you and if you end up being a psychopath then it’ll ruin the whole balance. We only need one in the loft.”

_Okay time to attempt to make myself sound like an interesting person and to hope to god I don’t end up ranting. No one likes when strangers start ranting._

“Ok well, I mean I’m an art teacher, so I usually have candy on me. I watch a load of anime most days and I-“ He feels himself almost backpedal when he realizes he isn’t really giving a good impression with the anime thing.

_They’ll probably think I’m weird for that-_

“I uh, draw and play video games sometimes and I usually can hang out with anyone so there’s that?” He feels his lips twist into a small frown.

_I don’t think I talked myself up right._

—

Stephen stares at Dan, who is currently grinning.

“I say we choose him. So far he’s the most normal out of them all, and he seems awkward at best, anxious at worst.” He places a hand to his chest. “Plus he just got out of a bad relationship- so why not give him some hope?”

James however shakes his head. “No way, I told you guys about Steve right? I can’t handle more subbed anime, plus think of that guy from before, Tim? I say we choose him.”

Dan looks at Stephen. “Stephen it’s up to you?”

He thinks over it for a moment.

His experiences with artsy guys is anything from limited considering James is a comic artist and most of the people who are regulars at his bar either animate or are graphic designers. Except for Jenny who seems to be a voice actor.

However this guy was definitely different, he didn’t seem to carry himself with much confidence and over all seemed very unsure of what he was supposed to do. Which Stephen has to give credit to since  _no one_ knows what to do when faced with them.

“Well as a pro, I could probably get away with it if I needed to murder him, y’know if he got to be  _not what we wanted in a roommate._ ”

He looks to the side before glancing back to face the others. “Though a con is that I don’t know if he has extensive murder knowledge.”

Dan groans and runs a hand down his face. “Let’s just make the decision to say yes.”

“Woo!” A muffled cheer comes from the door and the three turn. Dan moves forward and opens the bathroom door to see Hosuh standing there with a small smile one his face.

“I swear your won’t regret this!”

—

Hosuh sighs.

His mom,  _of course_ , felt the need to check up on him. It’s stupid as to why, he’s a grown adult and doesn’t need any sort of protection or safety net.

“I gotta go mom- No I’m not watching Naruto.” He looks away from the paused image of Sasuke looking pissed.

He glances up when he hears light footsteps and sees Stephen walking into the room, black pjs and all.

His mom’s voice filters from the phone.  _“Are you sure those new roommates are safe? You found them on the internet for gosh darn sake, I mean seriously. You really should carry a can of pepper spray. They aren’t dangerous?”_

“No, I don’t think so.” He groans.

_“You don’t sound so sure, you don’t have any roommate planning to kill you?”_

Hosuh feels an arrowing headache tinge at his mind. He glances at Stephen.

“Hey, are you going to murder me ‘cause you’re a stranger I met on the Internet?” Hosuh quickly smiles apologetically and motions lazily to his phone.

Stephen stops for a moment and looks at him. “Yes I am.” And with that he walks towards the kitchen.

The silver-haired male goes back to his phone. “He says no.”

—

“I’m not calling my ex girlfriend to get you into a party!” Stephen glares at Dan before retreating towards the bathroom.

Dan pleads. “This party is everything to me. Please, Stephen. C’mon we go every year!” He frowns. “Plus we all need it. You have  _no_  idea what work has been like the past few days.”

“I’m not calling her Dan.” He doesn’t plan to even mention Caroline.

She had treated him like utter shit near the end of their relationship, but even so the good parts still sting at his skin.

“Listen to me-“ Dan shuts the door behind them. “Knowing every year that I will be going to the Wild Wild West Charity Auction for Poverty reminds me that I am still a man. And that I can 100% meet some nice donators and also empty out the jar too.”

“Y’know someone’s in here!” Hosuh’s voice sifts through the shower curtain.

“We’re leaving in 15 minutes.” Dan calls.

The only response is a hum in return while Stephen continues glaring.

Dan sighs. “Just call Caroline. You call her all the time when you’re drunk.”

Stephen crosses his arms defensively.

_So what if I get drunk? I own a bar for fucking sake._

He scoffs. “I don’t know what to you are inferring.”

His mind tries to resurface old memories he is  _definitely_ not proud of, but he simply pushes them away.

“I’m not calling her.”

Hosuh reaches out of the edge of the shower curtain and grabs a towel before pulling back the curtain.

“Why are you even going with one of your goals being to meet new people? You could meet new people anywhere-“ He gives a confused stare before Dan hushes him.

Stephen snorts, rolling his eyes before leaving the bathroom. On his way out he quips, “Looks like we have a fucking innocent piece of bread here. Can’t wait to corrupt your mind.”


End file.
